The Dead Queen
by RoseyBookworm99
Summary: The Doctor and Amy travel back in time to when Henry VIII ruled England. They get there to find the King has sudden and frequent bursts of anger. But what's causing it and, can they get to the bottom of the mystery in time? *NOTE: I have altered history a little for the purpose of the story.
1. Prologue: Haunted

The young red haired girl looked intently down the hall, scrunching her eyes into little slits in an attempt to see better.

"What are you all.." She stopped as the group of women turned to face her. In one terrifying group, they came towards her at a run, screaming and yelling.

The young girl stood firm, taking deep breaths in an attempt to stay calm. "Holt." She said. "It's alright. All is well. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Somehow, the girl's words seemed to calm the group of women, who all started to relax at once.

* * *

It was much later that night as the middle aged, overly plump man was wandering down the long, echoey corridor.

"Henry.." Came an eerie chorus of female voices. "Henry.."

The man's eyes grew wide in fear and he began to half run, half stumble down the corridor as fast as his little, stubby legs would allow.


	2. 1 Voices

"So, where are we off to now Doctor?" Asked Amy Pond, leaning against a portion of the control panel in the TARDIS.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet Amy." Said the Doctor mysteriously, glancing up at her briefly.

"Ooh." Amy said, coming closer. "Who is it?"

"A surprise." The Doctor

"Ok." Amy said. "Well, can you at least give me a hint? Are we going forwards or backwards?"

"Back." The Doctor answered without looking up. "Back. Way, way back." The Doctor looked up at her. "Actually, come to think of it, you might want to change."

"I might huh?" Amy asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"It would probably be advisable, yes." The Doctor agreed. "Wardrobe's just down these steps." He said, pulling up a trap door.

"Thank you Doctor." Amy said, disappearing down the stairs. "Wait, can you at least give me a time period?" She asked, popping her head back up briefly.

"1500's." The Doctor called down to her.

* * *

"Oh Amy!" The Doctor smiled as Amy emerged slowly from the wardrobe just as the TARDIS landed. "You look incredible!"

"Thank you." Amy picked up her dress and curtsied slightly as the Doctor studied her. She had on a dark blue, floor length, three quarter sleeved number with a tight bodice and full skirt.

"You ready?" The Doctor asked, holding out his hand to her.

"Of course." Amy said excitedly, allowing a smile to escape her lips. She slipped her own hand into the Doctor's and he led her to the door. Slowly, The Doctor opened it to reveal the world outside.

"Wow!" Amy said breathlessly, looking around in complete wonder and amazement as they stepped outside. "Doctor, it's. It's beautiful." She smiled at her old friend. "You never cease to amaze me Doctor. All the wonderful places you take me."

The Doctor smiled. "Oh you just wait Amy." He said teasingly. "The best is yet to come ."

* * *

The Doctor squeezed Amy's hand protectively as he guided her up the steps of the palace and lifted the heavy door knocker to knock. Almost immediately, they were answered by a servant. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper.

"Ah!" The servant said. "Sir John, Lady Amelia. The King and Queen have been expecting you, come right in."

Amy shot the Doctor a confused look. "What?"

The Doctor put a gentle finger to his lips and Amy fell silent.

"You'll see." He whispered into her ear when they were seated and awaiting the King and Queen.

* * *

"Your Majesties." The Doctor rose and smiled politely, Amy following his lead as the royals entered the room.

"Sir John Smith." King Henry said delightedly, shaking his hand. "Lady Amelia Pond." The King turned to Amy, kissing her cheek lightly in greeting.

"Pond?" Asked King Henry's wife, Queen Catherine of Aragon. "What an unusual name."

"I'm from out of town m'lady." Amy answered quickly, curtseying before she and The Doctor retook their seats.

"My wife tells me Sir that you are a man of medicines." King Henry said, looking at The Doctor.

The Doctor nodded.

"Good!" Henry said. "One should think one needs a doctor of late."

"Oh?" The Doctor said, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "What seems to be the problem, your Majesty?"

"I've been hearing voices." Henry admitted and Queen Catherine of Aragon tightened her grip on his hand, deeply concerned.

"Voices sire?" The Doctor asked, leaning forward.

"Yes."

"What kind of voices?"

"Women's voices. They tell me things, but they're getting louder, stronger."


	3. 2 Against History

_England, 1531_

Amy and The Doctor gingerly poked their heads around the wall, silently listening to the goings on in the other room.

"I will not have it Henry! I will not have it!" Queen Catherine of Aragon shouted furiously.

"I am your King, Catherine! You will obey me! You will hear my commands!" King Henry's voice boomed thunderously. Queen Catherine was obviously scared.

"Please Henry!" She begged desperately, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "Please! I love you!"

King Henry glared at her. "You will do well not to lie in my court Madam." He said, his voice raised though not as thunderous as before.

"This marriage never meant anything!" Henry continued as Queen Catherine looked at him with wet eyes. "You married my brother!"

* * *

Amy shook her head at the Doctor when they disappeared around the corner.

"It seems so unfair." She whispered sympathetically. "She seems to love him so much."

"He loved her very much too, I believe." The Doctor agreed. "According to history anyway."

"Come on." He said. "We're going to take another little trip." The Doctor tugged on Amy's arm, leading her back to the TARDIS.

"Where are we going this time?" Amy asked.

"Not far." The Doctor answered without looking up from the controls. "Only two years into the future."

"What happened in 1533?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well, in history, that was when King Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon's marriage was officially annulled. They separated not long after we last saw them."

"What do you mean 'in history' Doctor?"

"Well, something wasn't right back there." The Doctor said seriously. "The voices Henry mentioned hearing. That and the way he and Catherine were arguing…" The Doctor trailed off, becoming lost in his own thoughts.

"He loved Catherine." Amy said "Deeply."

"Exactly." The Doctor said, looking up at her. "And if you love someone, you don't argue with them the way Henry was."

Amy nodded. "You'd act more like Catherine, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

"Something's not right. There's something going on here." Amy finished for him.

"And you and I, Pond," the Doctor smiled, "are going to get to the bottom of it."

Amy linked her arm with that of her oldest friend as they once again opened the TARDIS doors to reveal the world outside, two years later in 1533.

Suddenly, The Doctor was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to face a poor, elderly man.

"Excuse me Sir, did you hear that Queen Catherine of Aragon is to beheaded today in the Tower of London?"

"No I hadn't. Thank you very much." The Doctor smiled, pulling a piece of bread from his pocket and heading it to the man. "For your troubles."

"Thank you Sir!" The man smiled widely, revealing many missing teeth as the Doctor and Amy moved on.

"That's certainly against history." Amy whispered. "Right Doctor?"

"Yes. Only two of his wives were beheaded. Or should be."

"Anne Boelyn and Catherine Howard right?" Amy asked in a quiet voice.

"Very good Amy!" The Doctor smiled. "I'm impressed."

* * *

Amy shuddered watching Catherine of Aragon as she was prepared for her beheading. Amy buried her head into the Doctor's chest as he stood strong and firm, looking straight ahead.

"I can't bear to watch this." Amy admitted, struggling to keep her emotions in check. "Tell me when it's all over Doctor."

The Doctor nodded. "It's ok, Amy. You shouldn't have to watch something like this." He whispered gently. He slipped his arm around her waist, holding her protectively and stroked her long, bright red hair.

Even though Amy couldn't see anything, what with her face buried deep in the Doctor's jacket, she squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of the axe being thrust down. There was an awful crack and two loud crashing sounds in quick succession as the axe came down on Catherine of Aragon's head and again as it fell to the hard, stone floor.

The Doctor gently took Amy's elbow and led her out of the Tower of London.

* * *

"Congratulations on your new bride Majesty." The Doctor said graciously when he greeted King Henry at his palace not a few days after the beheading of Catherine of Aragon.

"Sir John Smith! I've not seen you in years! Alas, you do not look a day older than the last time we met."

"My lady and I have excellent staff. They take great care of us." The Doctor explained.

"Lady Amelia." King Henry turned to Amy, kissing her cheek again. "How nice of you to join us on this special occasion. Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Anne Boleyn."

"Majesties." Amy curtsied low.

"Majesty." The Doctor took Anne Boleyn's hand and kissed it quickly, bowing at King Henry.

* * *

"He seems alright now Doctor." Amy whispered.

"Yeah." The Doctor said, a little confused. "That's the thing, isn't it?"

"So, Anne Boleyn's supposed to be executed." Amy said. "But history's coming a bit unravelled. Do you think she will be still?"

"Let's go find out." The Doctor said.

So the two friends made their way back to the TARDIS to travel a few years into the future.


	4. 3 Rollercoaster

Sure enough, in 1536, Anne Boleyn was beheaded at the Tower of London as history had dictated. Amy again hid her face away in the Doctor's jacket as the axe came thudding, crashing down, cleanly severing Anne Boleyn's head.

The last words to escape the young woman's lips were, "Oh Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul. To Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesus receive my soul."

* * *

Amy shuddered as the Doctor escorted her from the tower.

"She seemed so nice, and that poor, precious little girl of hers…"

The Doctor nodded his agreement. "Poor thing. She was exiled most of the time and her father hardly paid attention to her."

"It got better for her later though. I mean, she was queen for 45 years, and she had a whole time period named after her." Amy remembered.

* * *

"He didn't leave it long this time did he?" Amy whispered to the Doctor two days later when it had been announced King Henry VIII had wed a third bride, Jane Seymour.

"Something tells me quick is King Henry's style." The Doctor whispered back. "Not that I'm saying I approve of course."

"He really loved this one." Amy said. "Possibly more than Catherine of Aragon. Jane Seymour was the only one of his wives to provide him with a male heir to the throne. According to history, she died twelve days later."

"Surely King Henry wouldn't order her beheading. That was his sole ambition up until young Prince Edward was born I think, to gain a male heir and she provided him with one, so what reason would he have?" The Doctor quietly said his thought processes out loud and Amy nodded her agreement.

"They weren't married long though. A year and a few months wasn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

* * *

The Doctor and Amy emerged again from the TARDIS, having travelled forwards one year to late 1537. The villiagers were dancing around happily.

"A king! A king! A new king is born!" One shouted.

One older woman sat with her head buried in her hands, and the Doctor and Amy approached her.

"What's the matter?" The Doctor asked, crouching down and looking into the woman's wrinkled eyes.

"It's the Queen." She said, struggling to lift her head and look at the Doctor properly. "She's very sick. There are people saying she might die."

"Do you know her?" Asked the Doctor curiously.

"Oh no Sir. I just support the royals is all and everyone knows how much King Henry loves her." Tears began to fall from the woman's eyes now and The Doctor looked sympathetically at her.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do." He said and got up.

"Should we go take a look?" Asked Amy, returning to her full height beside him. The Doctor nodded and the two friends made for the palace.

* * *

Amy's eyes grew wide with sympathy as she and the Doctor peered around the wall to look at the sickly Queen Jane Seymour, tucked up in bed. She was ghostly pale and she appeared so frail and weak, as if the lightest touch would shatter her into a million pieces.

"I see what that villager meant now." Amy whispered to the Doctor.

"Many people thought it was problems from when Prince Edward was born." He said. "It was never proven though."

Amy and The Doctor glued themselves to the wall and fell silent as King Henry appeared out of nowhere and went to see Queen Jane Seymour. They carefully peered around the door as King Henry and Queen Jane talked.

"You look to be in a lot of pain." Henry said sympathetically.

"I can not complain." Queen Jane smiled, but the Doctor and Amy could tell it was a great effort on her part.

King Henry leaned over awkwardly and stroked his wife's hair. "But Dear," he protested. "I don't like to see you in pain. One thinks it would better to put you out of your misery, dear Jane."

"Please King Henry, it's not bad. It is enough that I can bear."

"That is my point, Queen Jane. It is bearable." Said the King, emphasising the last word greatly.

"Enough for one's tolerance, I should think." Jane said.

"I am your King. I am no fool. All these words Jane; tolerable, bearable, can not complain. They all mean the same thing." Henry's anger seemed to be pushing him toward tears and his face was nearing the colour of a tomato.

"There he goes again." The Doctor whispered behind his hand to Amy. "He's playing the King card again." Amy struggled to suppress a giggle and she and the Doctor returned their attention to the happenings in the next room.

"What do they mean, King Henry?" Came Jane's voice, slightly weaker now.

"You're hiding it Jane! It does hurt and you're hiding it!" Henry asked, seeming a touch explosive. Slowly, he began to broke down in tears, a further sign of the deep love he felt for her.

Queen Jane motioned for Henry to come closer and he obliged, coming to sit on the edge of her bed, but not without great difficulty. "Why art thou crying? There should be no reason."

"It hurts me to see you in pain." Henry admitted. "Which brings me back to my original point." He continued, his voice stronger now but without the angry quality from earlier.

"Tis no point hiding it. You are in pain. One thinks one should be put out of one's misery."

Queen Jane remained silent, staring at Henry in slight disbelief.

"To pay no attention would be ignorant."

"Oh?"

"My lady, it would only prolong the agony until death."

"I am your King, and I am saying that it would be in your best interests to bring forth."

Jane's expression was one of incomprehension.

"What one means to say," King Henry clarified, "is that thy will be done, in two days time at noon. Sharp and quick. Believe me when I say this Jane. I am doing this for your own good." With that, King Henry left the room without another word.

* * *

Amy and The Doctor stared at each other.

"Something's definitely going on." Amy whispered.

"He's a bit like a roller coaster isn't he?" Asked the Doctor.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," The Doctor said, demonstrating subtly with his hands. "Up, down, up down, up down." Amy tried hard not to laugh at the Doctor's motions and the silly look on his face.

"Stop it!" She said playfully. "You're going to make me laugh!"

"Not such a bad thing is it?"

"Well, it might blow our cover." Amy pointed out.

The Doctor shrugged. "You've got a point."

* * *

This time was different. Queen Jane Seymour was so weak from sickness that two servants had to aid her into the tower. The same servants held her steady as her head was positioned in the block.

When Queen Jane had first been brought in, Amy had stolen a glance at King Henry, standing just outside where it would take place. He seemed to have a death wish, she thought, as she studied his face, though to his credit, he was making an attempt to suppress it. The lines in his face were ever so slightly creased and his face was coloured faintly.

"Holt!" King Henry ordered suddenly, causing the small crowd's attention to turn to him.

He stepped forward, quickly kissed Queen Jane's forehead and returned to his original position. Instead of watching it happen, Amy instead turned her attention to King Henry, who now had a few tears trickling down his plump, coloured cheeks.

"Definitely strange." Amy said quietly under her breath.


	5. 4 Strange Yet Predictable

_England, Late June, 1540_

"It seems a little unusual for Henry," the Doctor said as he and Amy wandered the streets of London. "There was a bit of time in between Jane Seymour and Anne of Cleves."

"Hmm." Amy said thoughtfully. "Taking time to grieve? He lost Jane more to illness then the, ah well…" Amy stopped, unable to bring herself to say the word.

"Beheading?" The Doctor finished and Amy nodded gratefully.

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "It just seems so.. Cruel."

The Doctor shrugged. "It was. But that was the way things were back then. For the royals, anyway."

* * *

King Henry paced the walls of his palace. Queen Anne of Cleves came forward with her hands in the air, signalling for him to stop. It was no use. King Henry just kept pacing while Queen Anne stood helplessly, watching him.

"My King. Might I help?"

"It's false!" King Henry yelled suddenly after a long silence. "All false. They said you would be.."

A look of disappointment crossed Queen Anne's face. "I am not what you wanted, my King?"

King Henry shook his head. "Not exactly, no. They said you were beautiful, and well, you're…"

"Not." Anne of Cleves finished for him, her accent made more prominent by the upset tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"No, my King. I am the one who should be apologising."

"It is not something you can help my lady." King Henry seemed rational for a brief moment. "Alas, you are not a suitable queen. You never have been and I regret it has taken me this long to come to that conclusion."

"I am sorry I do not please you my King." Queen Anne was obviously upset now.

"One's wish is for the end of marriage." King Henry announced seriously.

"If that is your wish, my King." Queen Anne said graciously.

"It is settled then." King Henry said and made to leave the room. He paused and turned back to face her when she began to speak.

"However," she said. "One feels I should be entitled to something."

* * *

The Doctor turned to Amy, clapping his hands together goofily. "Isn't it fun watching fights in almost a foreign language!" He said gleefully.

Amy giggled quietly. "They're still speaking English Doctor." She pointed out.

"Well, yes," the Doctor agreed, "but not the same way we do. What, with all the Shakespearian thrown in."

"Shakespeare wasn't even around yet, was he?" Amy asked.

"Well, I suppose what I mean is the language of the day. I find it amusing watching them speak like this. Shakespeare? Well, I believe he was around, yes. But I can't be certain because his birth date was never recorded and he isn't baptised for another twenty years. But at this point, he isn't famous yet. That came about late in Elizabeth I's reign."

* * *

King Henry gave his wife a questioning look, seeking further explanation.

"I have nothing here, my King. I came to England to wed you. I cannot possibly return home."

"You have that option my lady, or, you may remain here in England."

"How do you suggest that, my King?"

"You shall be provided with a house." King Henry said.

"A house?"

"A furnished house."

"I am the wife of a King. Surely thou art able to give more than a house." Queen Anne protested.

King Henry shook his head. "Thou shan't be a wife of a King come cease of marriage."

Anne of Cleves began to open her mouth for further protest, but quickly close it again when King Henry spoke instead.

"One is being rather generous." King Henry declared. "It is a house, Anne. You may take it or leave it, the choice is yours."

"Hmm!" Anne of Cleves folded her arms and wandered away in a huff.

"Was I not being reasonable?" King Henry asked out loud, obviously confused.

* * *

"She's a bit of a fiery one!" Amy laughed quietly as Anne of Cleves passed their hiding spot.

The Doctor poked his head around the wall and glanced at King Henry, left alone in the room.

"It's been the same problem for centuries." He said, turning back to Amy and shaking his head.

"What?"

"Women." The Doctor said sadly, looking up at her. "The most confusing creatures in the universe."

"Doctor!" Amy clapped his back playfully, smiling.

* * *

"It's getting quite predictable." The Doctor said, glancing at Amy. He reached out and squeezed her hand as they strolled toward the Tower of London for the beheading of King Henry VIII's fourth wife.

"Seems to be his last resort. Typical." Amy said thoughtfully.

The Doctor stopped, staring at her. "What?"

"Men." Amy sighed, continuing to walk on ahead.

The Doctor stood a moment, slightly bewildered then ran a little to catch up.

"They pull out the big guns." Amy said.

"Big guns?"

"Well, men aren't nearly as violent nowadays. King Henry here seems to have a signature. Beheading. Men nowadays tend to plead before they start getting angry. King Henry seems to have skipped that stage entirely." She observed. "He's just gone straight to all out rage. He can't fix the problem, so he gets rid of it."

"Hence the beheadings." The Doctor said thoughtfully under his breath. "Amy!" He turned to face his friend, his voice slightly louder and his eyes bright. "You're brilliant!"


	6. 5 Rising Like Fire

"Thank you Doctor." Amy smiled. "But, what did I do exactly?"

"You're brilliant." The Doctor repeated. "Just brilliant."

"I get that," she said, "but why?"

"Well, you solved it didn't you?" The Doctor asked. "The puzzle."

"I did?"

"You did!" The Doctor smiled, resting a friendly hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"You said that during a break up, men start by pleading. When that doesn't work they go to anger or rage. But King Henry just went straight to rage, and what, Pond, sometimes comes with rage?"

"Revenge?" Amy asked, raising a nervous eyebrow.

The Doctor put a triumphant hand up in the air as his smile grew wider still. "Oh! Amy! You really are brilliant, aren't you?"

"Doctor," Amy whispered quietly, looking directly into his eyes.

"What is it Pond?" The Doctor asked, lowering his voice a fraction.

"Um," Amy said nervously, "people are starting to stare."

The Doctor looked around him and sure enough, countless eyes were upon him.

"Nothing to see here!" He declared in a loud voice before slipping an arm around Amy's shoulders and walking away with her.

* * *

This time, Amy somehow mustered the courage to look on as Anne of Cleves' beheading was carried out. She stood, leaning against a wall, the Doctor by her side, also looking on. Amy folded her arms across her chest and shook her head in disgust. The Doctor nudged her gently with his elbow and she glanced over at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess. It makes me feel a little sick, but other than that…" Amy stole a quick glance at Anne of Cleves then back at her friend. "It's ridiculous. I mean, really, don't you think its going just a little far?"

"Yes. But people still do it. Murders, abuse?" He reminded her. "This is just on a… More publicised scale. King Henry's in a position of power. It would probably be this publicised if someone famous were to do something like this. This, particular act, would most likely be illegal back home but similar…"

Amy interrupted the Doctor, waving her hands in the air. "Ok Doctor. I get it. That's enough."

"Sorry Amy."

* * *

"I'm deeply sorry." Anne of Cleves barely managed to choke out the words in her weakened voice before the axe came crashing down, slicing her clean and separating her head from the rest of her.

It was then that Amy couldn't take it a moment longer, and with the thud of the former queen's head falling to the hay strewn floor, she looked away quickly, shaking her head in an attempt to erase any images from her mind.

"Doctor." She whispered, her voice slightly urgent as she tugged lightly on his coat.

"What is it Amy? Are you alright?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"I'm starting to get a little queasy." She admitted, slightly embarrassed. "Do you think we could go?"

"Of course." The Doctor said kindly, taking her hand and leading her away.

"Doctor," Amy began as they left the building and came outside.

The Doctor looked over, his eyes gentle and kind. The same eyes she'd waited so long to see again as a child.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Asked the Doctor curiously.

"Everything." Amy said simply. "You're my best friend Doctor, and I always have the most fun with you. The best adventures that could only be passed as bedtime stories back home."

The Doctor smiled. "Well, shall we go on another?" He asked offering up his arm. "Skip a few weeks? Catherine Howard's not on the scene until then."

"We are starting to get a pattern, aren't we?" Amy asked, looping her own arm through the Doctor's outstretched one.

"Hmm?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Well, he's starting to take time in between them." Amy pointed out. "Ever since Jane Seymour. With Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn, he married again a few days, or weeks later."

* * *

King Henry clapped his hands excitedly at the sight of the Doctor and Amy.

"Here he is Catherine!" He said cheerfully, "and he's brought Lady Amelia along too!"

At the sound of her name, King Henry's newest wife, Catherine Howard, appeared from the shadows. She came and stood nervously by King Henry.

"Catherine, dear. Let me introduce you to a good friend of mine. This is Sir John Smith." The Doctor smiled warmly and reached forward, kissing Queen Catherine's hand in greeting.

"And this is his friend, Lady Amelia."

Amy smiled at the young queen and curtsied lightly.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Amelia." Queen Catherine finally spoke.

"The pleasure is mine, m'lady." Amy smiled.

* * *

"Lady Amelia," Queen Catherine began, her nerves increased, "Might I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Amy said. Queen Catherine came forward, looping her arm through Amy's and leading her away into the palace gardens.

"Lady Amelia, might I confess something?"

Amy nodded, smiling warmly.

"One is worried about the state of King Henry's health." Catherine said in so small a voice, it took much of Amy's concentration to make out the words.

"What's troubling you m'lady?" Amy asked gently.

"King Henry, he doesn't appear to be himself Miss. Sometimes he's gentle and other times he gets really angry. So much so that its frightening. Only, I no longer know which behaviour is him truthfully, for his anger seems to have become more recurring in recent times." Catherine looked at Amy with sad, worried eyes.

"That does sound rather strange." Amy agreed.

"You know," she said, a small smile forming on her face, "I think my friend Sir John will be able to help with this."

"Sir John?" Asked Catherine. "Is he a doctor?"

"Of sorts." Amy said, getting up.

* * *

"King Henry," The Doctor said, his voice kind but serious, "Quuen Catherine has been telling us she's worried about you. She says you get angry."

King Henry nodded. "You couldn't help, could you Sir John?"

"I will try my best." The Doctor promised. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Sir, do you remember the voices I told you about all those years ago?"

"Of course."

"They're still there. Only, I do get quite angry on occasion these days. For no good reason, it seems either." King Henry confessed.

"Hmm.." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"It's horrifying Sir!" King Henry proclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly considering the group was indoors. Queen Catherine placed a gentle hand on his knee and a worried expression formed on her face.

"The anger, it rises like fire, only to recede then return again."

"I see." The Doctor said. "I'll do what I can my King. I'll do what I can."

* * *

"Something's definitely not right here." The Doctor said. He and Amy had returned to the TARDIS, in order to talk properly.

"When he was with Catherine of Aragon, he only heard voices." Amy remembered. "Now, he feels angry at random moments without reason."

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"It's only getting worse. Especially when one wife passes and he gets a new one." Amy observed.

"So, what's causing it?"

"Doctor, I think I might have an idea." Amy said in a small voice.

"Well," The Doctor said, coming closer. "Let's hear it."

"They say that Catherine Howard's ghost haunted the palace after she died. What I'm thinking is we go and see that she is beheaded, as history dictates, then go see King Henry's kids. Especially the younger two. Elizabeth and Edward."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully, then looked back up at his friend. "Wait," He said. "What do the kids have to do with it?"

"Well," Amy explained. "I've heard that Catherine's ghosts got rather agitated and that Edward and Elizabeth were the ones to calm her down."

"Hmm…Yes." He said, returning to the TARDIS' control panel. "Let's go."


End file.
